Timeless Passions
by Yukijorou
Summary: Rukawa Kaede and Sakuragi Hanamichi finds themselves involved in the Trials and Tribulations of Love, and in every lifetime, tragedy occurs between both of them. How can they complete the T&Ts to save the world from the Cosmic Catastrophe? Shounen-Ai.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I'm the Alternate Universe no Miko! MWAHAHAHAHA~* ^^;;; Gomen, minna. Okay, so the prologue isn't really that long, nor is it much of a plot, but still. it is still done. *counts how many fics she abandoned halfway* *sweatdrops*  
  
1 Prologue  
  
His eyes were blank with terror as it engulfed his surroundings. Everything was gone.  
  
My home. My family. My friends. My.  
  
It was as if his whole world was collapsing into nothing but debris. He was the only one left. The night sky was a maroon colour from the flames, and ashes were everywhere. His knees gave way and collapse onto the ground, a tear trickling down his cheeks. One after another, the tears streaked across the grief-stricken face.  
  
"Chichi, haha. Matte. MATTE! Don't go. Onegai." his voice broke and his eyes gazed silently at the soot on his hands. "I can't save my own parents. Gomen nasai. Gomen ne, minna. I'm unable to do anything. I'm useless." Slowly, he picked up the katana at his side and drew it from the scabbard. The habaki gleamed under the moonlight as he raised it to his neck.  
  
"Matte kudasai."  
  
An unfamiliar voice rang in his ears. He wanted to ignore the voice, but it has something to it that made him look up. He saw a man mounted on a black stallion. The man's hair was of an intriguing red, and the color blended beautiful into the flames raging behind him. His features were sharp and fine, and he was obviously muscularly-built, even though his body was safely covered by a stunning black robe with phoenix designs at the back. His eyes were intensely dark brown, and his gaze depicted his high status in the society. Some men, also mounted on horses, were behind him.  
  
"Da-re?" he asked forlornly, lowering his katana slightly. His piercing blue eyes looked at the strange man icily. "What do you want? Don't tell me. Are you the one with set my village on fire?"  
  
"Ore wa Sakuragi Hanamichi. Me and my companions saw the flames above the trees and came here to see what happened," he smiled faintly. His voice contributed that he was young despite his mature appearance. "Yoroshiku. Anata wa?"  
  
"Rukawa Kaede desu." he looked away, with pain in his eyes as Sakuragi mentioned about the flames which killed his whole family and all his friends. "I lost everything, Sakuragi-san. Everything." Another tear fell from his saddened eyes. Sakuragi looked at him while he grieved silently.  
  
"Rukawa-san, why don't you come to my residence? I can see that you are a warrior. Are you from any particular Clan?"  
  
"Hai. I am from the Murasaki Clan. Some of them have died in the fire, which leaves our branch half of what it was. I am one of the youngest in the clan, for I am sixteen years old," Rukawa said pointedly. "Why are you asking me this? And. your residence?"  
  
Sakuragi laughed. His laugh was somewhat melodious, and it made Rukawa feel a little better. Even he himself was amazed at the impact the red-headed man had on him. "Well. I'm sixteen too. Oji-sama wa Tenno. He'll be pleased. Even I could see your warrior potential."  
  
Tenno? Isn't that the Emperor of Heian Japan?  
  
Rukawa's eyes widened in bewilderment. He, the reserved and pretty much nobody, even in the clan, was talking to the Tenno's nephew. Sakuragi noticed his shock and shook his head.  
  
"Iya, Oji-sama is not at all the uptight and no-nonsense person that minna pictured him to be. He is rather kind."  
  
Rukawa had no choice but to stand up.  
  
That aho. knows nothing at all. Nothing.  
  
He withdrew his blade into the scabbard and his eyes glazed over the dying fire. Most of it had become nothing but ash and soot. Nothing. It echoed over and over in his mind.  
  
"Mount my horse, Rukawa-san."  
  
The voice broke into his drifting thoughts once again. Rukawa silently mounted the black horse behind Sakuragi and they made their way out of the countryside. The rising smoke became further and further. and in no time, it faded in the distance. Rukawa's insides were weeping silently, like the dripping leaves of a willow tree. He never wanted to leave, but he remembered his father's last wish: To have a Rukawa service in the Imperial Court. He knew that he had been impulsive to kamikaze.  
  
Thank goodness for that red-headed aho.  
  
His icy eyes gleamed a new light. If he did not fulfill his father's last wish, he would be the biggest do'aho on the planet and would die in absolute regret. Hope shall re-light into an eager blaze. 


	2. [Part I] - Within the Flow of Time

Author's Note: First AU fic! ^^ Wheeee~ I'm not that good that these kind of fics, even though I adore them to bits. ^^;;; Okay, 1st Part = Heian Dynasty of Japan. =P Oh, and I did research on this. =P Dozo yoroshiku!  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 1: Within the Flow of Time  
  
"Rukawa Kaede? Namae wa suteki," the Emperor's eyes gazed at the dark- haired guy. Sakuragi was at his side, while Rukawa was in front of the throne kneeling with his head lower. "Arigato gozaimasu, Your Majesty." "Raise your head, young man."  
  
Rukawa's head raised slowly, his eyes meeting the Emperor's. He did not look directly at the Emperor when he entered the throne-room, and he noticed that instead of being the horrible tyrant that he thought the Emperor was ever since he was a child, the Emperor looked serene and friendly. If the Emperor was in civilian's clothes, no one would ever think that he was the Dragon of the country. The Emperor was in his fifties or sixties, and his white hair was crowned with gold and jewels. His physique was rather plump, which further enhanced his Santa-like features.  
  
"Anzai desu ne. Ho ho ho."  
  
Rukawa was taken aback by his friendliness and he found himself having a liking for the Emperor, who reminded him of his late Grandfather. Sakuragi cut in. "Oji-sama prefers people to call him by name. That makes the relationships in the Imperial Court closer, Rukawa-san."  
  
"Demo. Your Majesty."  
  
"Ah ah, Rukawa. Address me properly."  
  
"Anzai-sama."  
  
"Much better. Ho ho ho. Hana, why don't you take him to his room?" Sakuragi nodded firmly and walked Rukawa out of the throne-room and across the courtyard into the North wing of the Imperial Palace. Rukawa followed blindly as Sakuragi continued to talk about the palace's sights and such. He was oblivious to Sakuragi's babbling, for his mind was full of thoughts.  
  
"Rukawa-san? Konnichiwa. Back to Earth."  
  
"Nan da? Gomen ne. My mind wandered off," Rukawa said apologetically, but he did not smile. Sakuragi opened the doors. "Irrashai, Rukawa-san. If you have anything to ask or need, just call on me. My room is just opposite." He pointed to the room across the stone bridge. Outside both rooms was a beautiful garden. The pond was clear with a greenish-blue tint, and the small bridge was magnificently sculpted. Sakura was blossoming everywhere and the grass was neatly-trimmed, with a few fallen blossoms here and there. It was a sight to behold.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu, Sakuragi-san."  
  
"Hai hai, Rukawa. It's late now. Oyasumi nasai!" Before Rukawa could say anything, Sakuragi had already walked across the bridge and entering his room. He looked at Sakuragi as he disappeared behind the bamboo doors. Rukawa sensed something. different about the red-headed man. After all, they were of two different worlds - He lived in a world of martial arts and vigorous trainings, while Sakuragi Hanamichi lived in a world of luxury and comfort. There was no way they could have ever crossed paths.  
  
Sakuragi picked up the cup and drank the tea. Ever since young, he had learnt perfect manners and lessons on etiquette, history, swordplay and so on. His life had been controlled and watched closely by his parents as well as the Emperor. He was trained to be fit for the royal family.  
  
Boring. Ick.  
  
Sighing, he put the cup down. He admired Rukawa Kaede ever since he set his eyes on him. He admired his care-free life and freedom. He would give up all luxuries to live a life in Rukawa's world. Rukawa Kaede reminded him of a fox. His features were sharp, and "sly" or "cunning" sprang up to his mind almost immediately.  
  
Rukawa Kaede the Kitsune.  
  
He chuckled at that thought.  
  
Rukawa. is different.  
  
Rukawa couldn't sleep. For the whole night, he was thinking of Sakuragi Hanamichi. "That aho." He felt warm at his thoughts and shook away any of his warm feelings.  
  
I think of him as a friend even though we only knew each other today. Is it the works of Fate?  
  
Dawn was arriving quickly, and the sky turned into a beautiful shade of blue as sunlight peeked in.  
  
As red as that hair.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Rukawa-san!" Sakuragi opened the doors. Rukawa turned his face away from the door and continued sleeping. A vein appeared on Sakuragi's head. "Teme kitsune." "Kitsune?" Rukawa muttered softly enough for only he himself to hear. His eyebrow twitched. "Aho, let me sleep." "Teme ni." Sakuragi burst in and tore away the blanket. Rukawa glared at him icily at first, but stopped, realizing where he was.  
  
"Gomen nasai. I forgot that I'm in the palace." His tone was still cold. "Why did you call me 'Kitsune'?" Sakuragi gave a smile and shrugged. "You remind me of one. Don't mind me. I should apologise for interrupting your sleep. But everyone at the breakfast table is waiting for you. C'mon now, rise and shine!"  
  
Rukawa reluctantly got down from his bed in his sleeping robe. Sakuragi turned away, not letting him see his blush. Rukawa felt odd as he looked down. His pants had fallen off. Gasping, he pulled it back up. His cheeks flushed furiously. "Su. sumimasen yo.." "Maa. Just get dressed quickly and come for breakfast." Sakuragi left without looking back, his heart throbbing quickly.  
  
Kuso. What am I thinking. Well. He's a guy, so it doesn't matter if I see anything. We are similar in THAT way too. KUSO! What am I thinking again? I feel like a baka.  
  
Sakuragi walked over to the dining room, where the Emperor, the Empress, two princesses and two princes were waiting. "Sumimasen, minna-san."  
  
The Empress noticed his odd expression and his reddened face and concerned, she asked gently, "Hanamichi, daijoubu desu ka? Are you having a fever? You look kind of red." "Daijoubu daijoubu. Rukawa-san is coming soon after he gets a change of clothes," Sakuragi tensed and a sweatdrop appeared on his head. The prince next to him was looking incredulous. "Hisashi, stop looking so weirdly at me!"  
  
He chuckled and pointed his chopsticks at him. "Hanamichi has something wrong with him. What is it? That egoistic brain of the Tensai? Don't you agree, Akira?" "Teme." Sakuragi was getting mad, but he stopped himself from hitting Hisashi since he was, after all, a prince. The other prince sweatdropped, but only smiled. At that moment, Rukawa arrived, dressed in a nice-looking robe and his hair was kept neat. As he spotted Sakuragi, his blank expression changed.  
  
"Rukawa-san? Come sit down," one of the princesses smiled at him, blushing. "Watashi wa Haruko desu. Dozo yoroshiku." Rukawa only nodded. The princess beamed as he looked at her.  
  
Kami-sama. Bishounen!  
  
Haruko was looking at him, starry-eyed. The princess next to her sighed and shook her head. "Haru-chan." "Aya-chan, why don't you introduce yourself too?" Haruko smiled at her. A sweatdrop appeared on her head.  
  
"Very well. Watashi wa Ayako desu. Yoroshiku, Rukawa-san." Rukawa nodded at Ayako as well. Hisashi and Akira greeted him as Rukawa took his seat next to Sakuragi, who was dying of embarrassment inside even though he acted as if nothing as happened. Rukawa desperately held on to his ice-cold mask. The Emperor announced breakfast gaily.  
  
"Itadakimasu." Everyone chorused and started to eat. Rukawa found himself amazed at the luxurious food. He never ate, nor seen them before. Sakuragi felt more and more uneasy as he noticed that Rukawa was staring at his food. Frustrated, Sakuragi picked up a sashimi and dropped it on top of Rukawa's bowl of rice.  
  
"There. You must eat. We're taking you somewhere today, Rukawa-san," Sakuragi's brown eyes were fixed on Rukawa's. "We're taking you to the Shinto temple, and then where the Samurais train." Rukawa stared back coldly, unbelieving.  
  
Do'aho.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped as Sakuragi continued to blabber nonsense. 


	3. Breathe my Last, and I Still Love You

Chapter 2: Breathe My Last, and I Still Love You.  
  
Nani. Okay. I like that aho, don't I, Rukawa? Hm? What? You don't know? Kuso. I'm talking as a third party again.  
  
Rukawa's face was plopped on his chin and he was gazing at the scenery of the city. Sakuragi was staring at him, sub-consciously. Rukawa's hair was as fine as silk, and as black as the night. His skin looked soft and supple. Just like a girl's. His lips were slightly parted, and looked as delicate as petals. His slender frame carried off his beautiful features perfectly.  
  
Sakuragi's head turned and looked at his feet, unsmiling. His head was throbbing, as he had slept late. "Baka." Rukawa's unfeeling call woke him from his trance. "Your toes are not a sight to behold. We are at the temple." "Teme." Sakuragi started, but Rukawa ignored him and walked out of the carriage. He inhaled the new air of the bustling capital and paced behind the Emperor into the temple. Sakuragi hastily followed.  
  
"Hanamichi, daijoubu desu ka? You haven't been yourself." Haruko walked next to him, looking concerned. "Daijoubu. I just slept late. Okay okay, I'm just fine. Period." Haruko stood rooted on the ground, astonished. Sakuragi had always been ultra nice to her. even since young. His tone of speaking to her was always sweet and gentle. It was different then. Ever since Rukawa Kaede.  
  
Rukawa put his hands today and prayed silently. His eyes lifted. "Bless my parents in heaven. Kami-sama." And don't make me even like that do'aho. How can the sole heir of the Rukawas be homosexual? Smirking, he stood up and walked out of the temple, looking at amulets sold by roadside hawkers.  
  
Rukawa. You fell in love with Sakuragi Hanamichi because he saved your life. and saved you from having regrets while you are in the netherworld. He is your benefactor. He has been good to you. That is why.  
  
The answer sprang into his mind as time passed. Sakuragi was sitting under the Sakura by himself, looking thoughtful.  
  
Yokata, he haven't noticed me.  
  
Rukawa's eyes adjusted to the flourishing pinks of the sakura blossoms and started to notice how flawless the beauty of the blossoms blended with Sakuragi's figure. The sight made Rukawa forget himself. "You came to me like a gift from Kami-sama. Sakuragi-san. Maybe, just maybe, I would be able to truly love you." His mask disappeared then, a smile appearing on his mouth and his blue eyes softened. "This is Fate. I did fall for you at first sight, although I never noticed it until now."  
  
Sakuragi was almost at the point of hysteria. The Rukawa business was driving him crazy. "Nan de. He gives me a warm feeling. I never felt that before. Not even from Haruko-san, who I like. or should I say used to like? After he came, everything changed. I brought him here. It is my fault. But if I don't bring him here, he would just kill himself. Argh. Things are getting a little confusing. No, scratch that. VERY confusing."  
  
"Sakuragi. We need to talk."  
  
Sakuragi jumped and fell to the ground. "Sorry to startle you," Rukawa extended a hand. At that moment, it was as if time has stopped, as if they were the only ones left in the world. Sakuragi's hand touched Rukawa's, and a glow seemed to appear at their touch. Sakuragi smiled tenderly at Rukawa as he stood up. Slowly. they embraced.  
  
"Gomen ne. Caused you so much trouble. I heard you." Rukawa whispered softly into his ears. "It must've been Fate. That trouble-maker." Sakuragi nodded, relishing the precious touch on Rukawa's tender skin. "Till death do us part?"  
  
"Iya," Sakuragi released himself from Rukawa's grip. "Till the end of time." "Till the end." Rukawa echoed, and placed a kiss on Sakuragi's lips. Haruko was standing behind them, tears trickling down her cheek. "Sonna." Ayako strode next to her. "How can that happen? They only knew each other for a day." "Iya." Haruko whispered, and repeated again and again, her hands clutching the sides of her kimono. Rukawa and Sakuragi looked surprised as they saw her and Ayako standing there, and watching them.  
  
At that moment, the Emperor walked out of the temple and looked at Haruko concernly. "Why are you crying?" "Rukawa. Hana. They love each other." Haruko collapsed on the ground, her look blank. She was gazing at nothing, and her eyes showed emptiness. The Emperor was in a rage and pointed a trembling finger at them. "Guards! Take them away to the execution chamber!"  
  
"Demo, Anzai!" the Empress pleaded. "Hanamichi is your nephew after all."  
  
"I don't care, he turned Haru-chan into that state. He can't be forgiven, blood ties or not." The Emperor boomed.  
  
Sakuragi and Rukawa struggled as the guards took them away into the carriage separately. Rukawa was shaking his head, yelling and Sakuragi shouted at the top of his lungs. "Oji-sama! Don't. Don't be so cruel. After all these years, have you no feelings for me? If that is so, I'll rather die!" Sakuragi's eyes were filled with tears. "After all these sixteen years. I don't have any true love. My parents never showed affection to me, and gave me all those unnecessary luxuries! Now that I have found true love, you want me dead. Do-shite? Do-shite."  
  
Rukawa's eyes were overflowing with tears as well. After he lost his whole family. his friends, he would lost his true love as well. "Not fair. Kami- sama! If you are there, listen to me! No matter what you do to try separate us, you will never succeed! Kami-sama, you HEAR me?" Rukawa yelled, his eyes squinting against the sunlight that was reflecting on the structure of the temple.  
  
"We don't accept this here. You both are sinners. I show no mercy there," the Emperor said in reply coldly. Hisashi and Akira were in shock. Akira stood out and said firmly. "I agree with them, Oto-sama." "Nani?" "Do I have to repeat myself?" Akira's eyebrow twitched. Anzai's eyebrows furrowed in anger. "Akira, if I hear that again, I'll drag you to the dungeon too, understand?"  
  
Akira tried to rebel, but as he looked into the Empress's saddened eyes, he heaved a sigh. "Wakatta." He retreated, feeling apologetic. He wanted to help them badly, but he could not do anything. Akira gazed at the Emperor desperately. "Oto-sama." his voice saddened. "Hana-chan is my best friend. Has been my best friend. ever since we were young. I don't want him to leave, Oto-sama."  
  
"Urusaii, Akira. You want your mother to be upset about you again?" the Emperor said, his eyes cold. "You have already been appointed as the Crown Prince, you know. You are the heir to the throne. Don't do this." At last, everyone left the temple, back into the palace. Rukawa and Sakuragi were locked up together in the dimly-lit dungeon. No one was in sight, and walls of stone were everywhere.  
  
"Gomen nasai," Rukawa's eyes did not meet Sakuragi's. "I caused you this." "Maa. Ano, can I call you Kaede-kun?" Sakuragi said softly as he sat down beside Rukawa. He nodded. "I call you Hana-kun." Sakuragi tilted Rukawa's face towards his own with his fingers gently and kissed him gently. The kisses slowly turned more passionate by the second and Rukawa inserted his tongue delicately into Sakuragi's parted lips.  
  
Sakuragi was surprised by Rukawa's initiative, but ignored it and both of them started exploring each others' mouth. In no time, Rukawa's figure loomed over Sakuragi as the latter was unable to keep his balance and collapsed into the ground. Rukawa broke the kiss and nibbled on his neck as he moaned softly. His nibbles lowered to Sakuragi's chest as he removed the chihaya and his tongue was wringing wildly on his nipples, causing Sakuragi to moan louder.  
  
"Ka. Kaede." he called out lovingly as he felt Rukawa's warm breath against his bare skin. Perspiration trickled down his forehead. Rukawa continued to lick and nibble on his nipples, much to Sakuragi's joy. His tongue then trailed down to the belly and lashed at the belly-button for a moment before moving on. He removed Sakuragi's hakama slowly, as he panted.  
  
"Kaede-kun."  
  
"Nan da?" Rukawa relished the sight of Sakuragi's rock-hard rod. Rukawa was silent for a while. "Sokka. I shall do something about it." But before they did anything, they heard sounds and Sakuragi quickly dressed, feeling rather disappointed. Rukawa smiled slightly at him. "At least, we have something to remember in our present lives." "Hai. We shall die, but our love never will. I vow, that we will be in love again." Sakuragi smiled at him, as the soldiers entered their cell and took them to execution. "Towards our future lives." On that very day, three pm, their heads separated from their bodies and they breathed no more as their tears and blood merged into one. 


	4. Sayonara, Memories

Chapter 3: Sayonara, Memories.  
  
"Where. where am I?"  
  
His voice. was like echo, and everything around him was blank. Nothing. Nothing at all. Sakuragi moved warily, and noticed that he was drifting slightly. Shock appeared in his eyes. "Sonna. Ore wa. tenshi?" He sweatdropped as he pictured himself with a halo and wings. Hastily, he looked behind him... Nope, no wings. He looked up. Nope, no halo either.  
  
"Do'aho."  
  
The familiar voice calmed him, even though he still felt a little insulted by it. Smiling slightly, he said, "Kitsune." The other boy was drifted down next to him out of nowhere. Sakuragi shuddered. "So. we." "Baka. We have already died." Pain radiated out of Rukawa's eyes and Sakuragi smiled at him gently. "Maa. Nothing else matters now." "So desu ka?" Rukawa raised an eyebrow. "So we're going to stay here. For forever?"  
  
"Speaking of which, Kaede-kun. You know where are we?" Sakuragi asked, as his dark brown eyes looked about his body. Rukawa nodded slightly. "So?" "My grandfather had spoken of a parallel dimension. That should be where we are now. Spirits shall lost their memories forever and to the Earth again, they shall descend. That is what he always say. In case you don't understand, we will forget each other."  
  
"Nani?" Sakuragi was bewildered. Rukawa gazed into his eyes. "Let's make a vow that regardless of time, regardless of space, may our souls be connected, for always." Sakuragi nodded. "I vow that our souls shall be connected always, no matter what. That way. Even if we could never find each other, you are still existent in my heart." A dim blue light appeared above them, and Rukawa tensed. "We are going to forget. soon."  
  
"But our souls never will, Kaede-kun. Till our next lives. may we meet." Sakuragi took a last look at Kaede's teary-eyes and he blacked out. It was as if everything had faded away. Faded into the dimension and stayed there. Memories were starting to leave his mind. Tears appeared in his eyes and he felt himself falling. "Sayonara, Kaede-kun. Iya, Ja ne."  
  
Memories were ripped out slowly. making Rukawa's heart more painful than ever. "I don't want. I don't want to leave Hana-kun. Matte kudasai." His body had been falling. and falling. into nothing. His 'falling' had slowed down, but the flow of his tears had not. "Sakuragi Hanamichi, aishiteru- yo." At the same time, both disappeared from the empty, blank space. into a new world, and a new life.  
  
The young man awoke and broke out in cold sweat, feeling. somewhat depressed.  
  
What is this?  
  
He recovered himself and rose from his bed, heading towards the bathroom. Water gushed from the tap and he washed his face. Beads of water reflected the bathroom's light and the young man stared at the mirror, breathing heavily.  
  
Damn.  
  
Ever since he saw the red-headed guy, nightmares started to occur, and the worst thing is, he could not remember most of his dreams.  
  
That idiot.  
  
A knock. Now two. Then three. Rukawa wiped his face with the towel and hung it over his shoulder, and headed to the door. He turned the doorknob and opened the door, and found himself face-to-face with a girl his age. The girl reddened as she realized that Rukawa was not wearing a shirt.  
  
"Sorry for disturbing you so early in the morning. I'm from the press. Namae wa Haruko."  
  
"Go away," Rukawa said coldly as he turned to close the door. The girl stopped the door just in time and looked sternly at him. "Onegai, Rukawa- san. This is important." Rukawa looked at her curiously and sighed. "This is the army barracks. How did you get here? Come in first." Pleased that she got him talking at least, she flashed her 'professional smile'. "Never mind how I got here. I need some information from you."  
  
"Kami-sama, don't tell me that you are a spy from China." Rukawa sat on his bed and put on a white tee-shirt. His bed was unmade, and his hair was unruly. Haruko noticed fatigue in his eyes, and wanted to let him rest badly, but if she did not get her job done. Shuddering at the thought, she continued to speak. "Iya. Don't be stupid. Watashi wa nihonjin desu ne. I just needed your biography. I'm from college, and I'm doing an internship. I'm studying Journalism, so."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
Haruko beamed and took out a note-book from her bag. "Ikimasu! What is your full name? Your date of birth?" "Ore wa Rukawa Kaede desu." At the mention of his name, Haruko stopped, her eyes wide in amazement. "Honto ni? In Heian history. there was a guy called Rukawa Kaede too. He had potential in being a top warrior, even the best in that period, but got executed due to unknown reasons. The weird thing is, the Emperor's nephew disappeared at the very same time."  
  
"Sou desu ka?" Rukawa threw his towel into the bathroom and Haruko sweatdropped.  
  
Matte, this sounds familiar. but I never took History all my life? I thought I took Geography instead?  
  
Rukawa looked thoughtful and Haruko was careful not to interrupt his thoughts. At that very same time, she admired his beautifully sculpted features.  
  
He's awfully handsome. I wonder where else I saw him before? He feels somehow familiar.  
  
Rukawa stood up. "You asked enough?" Haruko shook her head. "Iya. I need your date of birth. your family background. militia background." Rukawa stared at her icily. "I'm born on the 1st of January. I cannot answer. My details are strictly confidential. I don't care whether you fail your term or not. Sumimasen, I have a war to fight. The war is no joke, you know. I'm fighting soon." Haruko noticed that Rukawa looked wistful.  
  
Rukawa Kaede from the Heian period. Why does that make me feel sad? I am definitely overworked.  
  
He turned and left the room. Haruko gazed as he disappeared at the door. Her eyes were shining and she blushed furiously. "What am I thinking." Haruko stood up as well and left the room. "Maa. I can ask other soldiers." Calming herself, she walked away confidently.  
  
Sigh. Being a student during a World War is definitely not an easy task.  
  
Akagi looked through the papers as Rukawa entered the door. "Rukawa Kaede reporting for duty, Sir." He bowed, fully clad in his green uniform. Akagi raised his head. "Rukawa, as for the battle today, you shall take charge for the Unit 731. I would be in charge of the operations for Nihon Kaigun."  
  
"Hai!" Rukawa bowed again, stiffly, and left the room. Not again. He groaned inwardly. If he had to fight, he would have to face that red-headed baka again. At the thought of the "baka", he felt saddened. As if his heart was breaking. What am I thinking? If that do'aho want to fight for the Allies, so be it! Kuso, I don't even know his name. Why do I care so much? Silently, he walked towards his troops, who were standing stiffly, waiting for General Rukawa to give his next command. 


	5. [Part II] - Are You the One?

Author's Notes: I HATE history. But I don't know what other time period I could put them. ^^;;; So. I chose the World War II period ne. I don't like war stories myself. AND anyway, I wonder why almost every fic I write contains those sappy stuff. ^^;;;  
  
Chapter 1: Are you the One?  
  
"Ano. that sly-looking person. Namae wa." A Japanese-looking man was sitting in the canteen, drinking a cup of coffee. His short red hair was tousled, and his cap was set on the table next to his near-empty plate. Another man was sitting opposite him, and plopping his chin on his right palm. The other man was obviously a Caucasian, with longish blond hair and forest green eyes.  
  
"Oh? You mean that handsome Japanese lad? He's Rukawa Kaede, Hanamichi. Why do you ask?" The Caucasian man picked up his mug and sipped the steaming hot tea. "Anyway, he's a General. I heard that he is taking over Superintendent Akagi's place again. This is already the fifth time so far. He's a crack. I'm not joking, honestly. Anyway, I'm still wondering why you joined the Allies. Japan is after all, your homeland."  
  
A vein appeared on Sakuragi's forehead. "Don't push me, Elijah. I won't tolerate it. I've said it lots of times that I don't want to talk about it. Say it again and you owe the Tensai two hundred. Understand?" Elijah sweatdropped and nodded.  
  
Sheesh. Hanamichi is definitely not to be intimidated.  
  
Sakuragi stood up and muttered "Baka" as he left the table. Elijah looked up in confusion. His Japanese vocabulary was not very broad, and he never heard what he said properly. He wanted to ask, but he shrugged it off, in case Sakuragi kept his word and made him do push-ups.  
  
Sakuragi put on his cap properly as he entered the room, sighing. Rodney and Troy were in there, talking. He forced a smile as they invited him into their conversation. "What's up, kiddo?" Troy grinned and signaled him to sit. "You look kind of weird today, comrade." Sakuragi shook his head. "Nothing. And I'm a Tensai, not kiddo or something."  
  
Ever since he set his eyes on that sly. on Rukawa Kaede, he had been feeling strange. On that fateful day, their troops were on the battlefield, and they stared at each other when the armies fought fiercely. Rukawa's eyes had shown that he was startled, and Sakuragi knew that he had looked surprised too. All of a suddenly, it was as if the whole world had disappeared, only leaving two of them alone. As they met, it was as though. as though sakura was raining around them, and it had been a blur.  
  
A soldier had knocked him awake from his trance, and he aimed his rifle at Rukawa. Rukawa snapped back into reality and dodged the attack, his rifle heading for Sakuragi's neck. Sakuragi stopped the rifle with one hand just in time, leaving a bloody scratch on his face and shoved his body into Rukawa, forcing him to the ground. Bloody dripped down his face and a drop fell onto Rukawa's face.  
  
Startled, Sakuragi pulled back, giving Rukawa his chance to escape. "Retreat!" he had said, and they ran back to their base. He knew that the man had turned to look at him before he disappeared.  
  
"Ko-ni-chi-wa, Hana." Rodney said teasingly, his influent Japanese cracking Troy up. Both saw only emptiness in Sakuragi's eyes as he ignored them. "Hana. You alright?" Still no response. "Hana, come on. Your promotion is in the afternoon! You have to." Sakuragi frowned slightly at Rodney and turned away. Rodney was feeling more and more frustrated and punched Sakuragi's stomach. Troy's eyes widened in horror. Sakuragi was, after all, his superior.  
  
Sakuragi groaned, clutching his stomach. His brown eyes glared furiously at Rodney. "I am going to make you pay for it." Rodney's eyebrows furrowed, and Troy sensed tension in the air that was almost unbearable. No one continued from there, and Sakuragi moved away, still red with fury. I should've punched his lights out. But the Tensai must restrain himself, because the Tensai never fails! He could not bring himself to fight back, since Rodney had been his friend after all. No matter what, he believed that he would never fight a friend, and vowed to keep that promise.  
  
He hated himself for being a Japanese. Mainly because he's father was one and he detested everything about him. Even though he looked a hundred percent Japanese, his tell-tale red hair made people wonder. In fact, his mother was from Europe. The Allies. That was why he fought against his own homeland. His father was a fighter too, like him, but he tried to kill him. his mother. his sister. right after the war started. Only because they were part British.  
  
That bastard. He gave me pain. nothing but pain. I wonder if he still is in the army now. I don't care, but no matter what, the Japanese cannot win. If the Tensai die, so shall the Allies, since I have such an influence.  
  
At that thought, Sakuragi laughed out loud, and soldiers passing by were chuckling and glancing at him oddly. "What? Never saw a Tensai before?"  
  
They sweatdropped, but they nodded and went off. "How dare minna ignore the Tensai?!" Sakuragi boomed, and stormed away. At that afternoon, he was officially promoted to be a General. Everyone cheered for him and Sakuragi was feeling on top of the world. "General Sakuragi, you shall be the commander of our troops for our next battle. Understand?" The Superintendent stroked his stubby beard with his left hand as his right was put behind his back.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Sakuragi saluted him and retreated to his squad as the ceremony continued. He was grinning from ear to ear, and his squad sweatdropped.  
  
You shall see, Rukawa Kaede. Kitsune wa, ore wa taosu.  
  
The battle was the next day, and he could not help but feel excited. Unlike the other Generals, Sakuragi was excellent in both fighting, negotiating AND battle strategy. Even though he was well-known for his ego.  
  
The day started with a drizzle, and the ground was slight wet. The sun shone high in the sky right before the Allies attacked. If times were peaceful, the very day would be very fine. Sakuragi armed himself with his new rifle as he dressed in his uniform. The rank gleamed on his sleeve as he was fully prepared for battle.  
  
"Down with the Japanese!" he roared to his troops, and they chorused after him. Confidently, he led his troops right into the battlefield, while the Japanese were already waiting. Rukawa stood in his own uniform, sturdy and well-prepared. Without hesitation, they started battle and Sakuragi fought with Rukawa one-on-one. Their skills were on par, and both sides were unable to hurt each other.  
  
"Teme, Rukawa!" Sakuragi growled, and dodged Rukawa's attacking rifle.  
  
"Urusaii, do'aho." Rukawa tried a kick at Sakuragi but the latter caught his leg and turned it, trying to make Rukawa fall. He did not, and kicked Sakuragi with his other leg, using his hands as a balance.  
  
In the end, it was a draw and both armies treated back to their bases. Sakuragi was angrily babbling about how cunning Rukawa was and how he took advantage of him and how he was not fighting fair. Everyone was tired of his complaints and ran off once they saw him, making him more furious. "Teme! Come back here!"  
  
At that same moment, another General by the name of Isaac Cameron noticed a Japanese boy at his door and warily approached him. The boy handed an envelope to him and bowed. "General Cameron, I am the messager from the Japanese base. Please help me pass this letter to General Sakuragi Hanamichi." General Cameron smirked and silently received the letter as the boy left the base, heaving a sigh in relief. Seeing Sakuragi walking along the corridor, he stopped him.  
  
"General Sakuragi. Yours," his eyes were staring coldly at Sakuragi. "It was addressed to you, General Sakuragi, and it came from the Japanese base." His eyes were fixed on the envelope, oblivious to General Cameron's words. General Cameron stormed away as Sakuragi ignored him. The handwriting reminded him of Rukawa Kaede. The words were scribbled, but it looked neat, and it was written in kanji. No wonder General Cameron looked mad. Sakuragi ripped the letter open and unfolded the paper.  
  
"To General Sakuragi Hanamichi. I am General Rukawa Kaede, and I need to have a talk with you. Meet me by the river at midnight. I promise that there'll will be no other person but me, and no weapons. I swear on that with my country's honor. I do not intend to fight with you. Please come. Arigato gozaimasu. Regards, Rukawa Kaede." 


	6. Awakening of the Souls

Chapter 2: Awakening of the Souls  
  
Sakuragi eyed the letter in disbelief. His enemy at war wanted to meet him, and he saw no plot or trap in his words. He himself knew that no Japanese would swear on their country, unless it was dead serious. Sighing, he crushed the paper and disposed it into the trash can. "That foxy-looking man." Elijah was peeking at a nearby wall, and he rushed towards the trash once the red-headed man disappeared. His eyes were frozen in horror. "I. This must be reported immediately! Friend or not, Hana must be stopped!" Elijah saddened immediately. "They might be collaborating. After all, Hana is still a Japanese, whether he likes it or not."  
  
Midnight arrived slowly, and Rukawa was early. He was dressed in a regular shirt and pants, his blue eyes gazing serenely at the full moon that night. He loved the moon, as well as sakura blossoms. He had been teased for loving them, since he was never known to be "poetic".  
  
If there is a Sakura tree here. Kirei ne..  
  
His fingers ran through his tousled black hair as he laid back, relishing every bit of the moonlight pouring on his delicate, fair skin.  
  
"Rukawa-san," Sakuragi walked towards him and knelt beside him. "Ore wa Sakuragi Hanamichi desu." Rukawa's gaze turned towards him, and he smiled. It was a beautiful smile. for it was rare that he did. Sakuragi, unknowingly, blushed and turned away. Rukawa sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. Sakuragi was in his regular clothes as well, and his usually tousled hair was combed neatly. Rukawa touched his arm and Sakuragi stopped moving.  
  
What is this? Why am I feeling so. peaceful?  
  
"Well. You are the one who called me here, Rukawa. Don't touch me. Baka kitsune."  
  
Kitsune. Even though Rukawa felt insulted, it seemed rather endearing. "Do'aho. you should know why I called you here. Did you not feel something. peculiar when we first met? As if we are connected." His smile disappeared, but his icy mask had still worn off. Sakuragi nodded slowly. Rukawa continued, "Even since we met, I had nightmares. It was frightening, demo. I felt as if I wanted to continue dreaming. I forget those dreams. Only very little bits and pieces. So far, I only remember that you are in it." *Hana-kun..* Someone. or rather, his inner self was whispering. Rukawa's head lowered, staring at his heart, panting slightly.  
  
What is this?  
  
"O. ore wa?" Sakuragi's eyes widened, his expression serious. Rukawa heaved a sigh. "Baka." "NANI? Say that again and I'll." "You'll WHAT, Sakuragi Hanamichi?" Rukawa glared at him menacingly. "Stay there, Sakuragi. Don't move." Sakuragi protested, but he stayed where he was. Rukawa walked away to a nearby tree and stood there, staring at Sakuragi. The fine scenery of the concrete bridge and some vegetation under the moonlight was amazing, and he realized it was even more alluring when Sakuragi was there, looking confused.  
  
"Kawaii."  
  
Kuso! What am I thinking about? He's a Japanese! He's my enemy from the Allies. I should not. should not.  
  
Unknowingly, he felt a stirring in between his pants and was shocked. Rukawa was near the point of laughing out loud as he looked amused. Have romantic thoughts about him. His thought finished itself and his face turned away from Rukawa.  
  
A tear trickled down his cheek uncontrollably. "Hey! Where did that come from?" he muttered out loud and he wiped it away and ran back at quickly as he can towards his base. Rukawa sighed and turned back as well, but before he left, he heard shouting nearby.  
  
Sakuragi.  
  
Like lightning, he shot towards the direction of the commotion and came face to face with General Cameron. Elijah's head was drooping, feeling apologetic. "Let's see what we have here, people. Hm, a Japanese general." General Cameron's eyes was wild, and his dark brown hair almost blended right into the darkness. Rukawa retreated slightly. "Rukawa-san! Run!" It was Sakuragi's voice. Sakuragi's hands were bound with tight rope. Rukawa started to look different. His gaze was piercingly directed at General Cameron.  
  
"That is my Hana-kun you're capturing."  
  
"Your. who?" General Cameron looked amazed and laughed. "Who is he to you? Don't tell me that you're his lover?" Rukawa reluctantly nodded. Sakuragi's jaw almost dropped in disbelief. "Nani? The Tensai is not." He hesitated as Rukawa smiled slightly at him. His expression was soft and... loving. "TEME Cameron!" Sakuragi's teeth clenched tightly. A misty form rose out of Rukawa and it embraced Sakuragi. He calmed down immediately as he was hit with realization. "Ka. Kaede-kun."  
  
General Cameron was shocked at the sight of Rukawa's spirit, but he raised his rifle at the dazed Rukawa. "IYA!" Sakuragi shouted, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. "We made the promise. when we died. Kaede-kun. Now I remember." Rukawa took his last look at Sakuragi as General shot directly into his heart. He collapsed to the ground, blooding flowing as if it was a stream. "I swear. we would be together. one. day." Rukawa took his last breath and his eyes closed forever.  
  
"Ka. Kaede-kun! Yamero." Sakuragi struggled as he continued yelling his lover's name, failing to shake off the men who were holding him. "KAEDE!" They took him away from Rukawa's still, bloody form. Second by second, Rukawa left his view. Sakuragi was to be locked up, as ordered by the Superintendent. A weak smile appeared on his face and he laughed coldly, to everyone's surprise. He pointed a finger at Cameron.  
  
"I am going to get you, Cameron. Just you wait." He leapt towards one of the startled soldiers and pressed the trigger of the gun. aiming at his heart. "Kaede-kun. We will be together again." He fell to the ground in a red pool, and he drew his very last breath. General Cameron fell to his knees as he watched Sakuragi die painlessly. with a smile on his face.  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi, gomen. Don't do this to me.  
  
He already had his revenge, for the guilt in his heart, he knew, would torture him forever.  
  
Kaede-kun?  
  
Hana-kun. We are back here. again.  
  
Sonna. Kuso, I hate this place. This place. it is so painful, Kaede. I don't want the pain. It was as though my heart was ripped into bits and pieces.  
  
Maa, Hana-kun. We can endure it. We had done it once, and we can do it again. Hopefully, out next lives would be better. I won't give up yet. Would you?  
  
Tensai never gives up. I would strive till the end, Kaede-kun. In the next incarnation we shall meet. Promise me, Kaede-kun. Look for me.  
  
I promise.  
  
Sakuragi smiled bravely and they embraced before their distance widened slowly. Rukawa yelled right before he disappeared.  
  
Ganbatte, Hana-kun! Aishiteru.  
  
Aishiteru-yo, Kaede-kun  
  
.Sakuragi said. He knew that even though Rukawa did not hear him, he would know it in his heart.  
  
Unlike the previous time, he moved slowly, and eventually stopped, much to his confusion. A beam of gold light shone in front of him. His eyes strained to look at the light, and noticed a magnificent form, who radiated the gold light. The form was of a woman, with bright golden hair that flowed like a stream. Her eyes opened, and they were of a deep, mysterious blue. She was clad with a silver-white fabric with sparkles and white- feathered wings were outstretched. It was a sight to behold.  
  
Who are you?  
  
.Sakuragi said, admiring the beauty of the woman. The first thing that came to Sakuragi's mind was "Tenshi", but he dismissed the thought, as the woman was obviously different. She looked divine, like an angel, but he sensed great power in her. The woman smiled, her light pink lips slightly parted.  
  
I'm Aphrodite, Sakuragi Hanamichi. I am here to help. People had always thought of me as only a Goddess while I was in Greece, but I'm also the Guardian of the Gate of Emotions. I am not supposed to help you, but my heart has softened and I could not help myself. This is a trial sent by God, and both of you have been selected to go through the Trials and Tribulations of Love. If both of you fail to keep your love for each other, calamity shall befall Man.  
  
Sakuragi was speechless. Her heavenly voice. it was like embracing him. He felt serene. and somewhat happy. Finally, he found his voice.  
  
What is this? Aphrodite-sama, aren't you the Goddess of Love and Beauty? I don't want to go through this. Kaede-kun is also in pain. I don't want to see him dying for me time and again. It hurts much more than a physical wound.  
  
I have already put in my best, Sakuragi Hanamichi. Don't worry, I will help you along your way in your next incarnation. But I might not succeed, due to certain restrictions of being a Guardian and a Goddess.  
  
Sakuragi smiled and bowed his head, thanking her silently as her form faded away. Again, he started falling. his soul returning to the Earth again. 


	7. Sakura Tree

1.1 Chapter 3: Sakura Tree  
  
"Oka-chan. Where are we going?" the child tugged at his mother's sleeve. The mother picked the child up and he nuzzled into her neck contently. "Oka- chan?" The mother's eyes are filled with tears as she continued walking. her pace quickening. The child's large, liquid brown eyes looked at her quizzedly, yet she could not bring herself to look at him. Silently, the child understood that his mother did not want to talk, so he started looking at the surroundings. The sakura trees were pretty much barren. He always knew that Sakura was always short-lived, even though it was beautiful when it fully-blossomed.  
  
The mother stopped in front of a fairly large house, with children running around happily, playing games and teasing around. Delighted, the child chuckled and his arm was outstretched, directing at them.  
  
"Oka-chan, I want to play too."  
  
"You will soon, my child," her eyes averted her son's curious gaze, wisps of her red hair fluttering as a breeze blew by. A woman in her late thirties was smiling as she approached them. Her luscious black, curly hair covered her ears, and her bright blue eyes twinkled, as if they were stars.  
  
"Mrs. Sakuragi? And this little dear is the young Hanamichi, isn't he? I'm Akihara Takako. Dozo yoroshiku. I'm the Matron of this place."  
  
"Hai. Yoroshiku, Akihara-san. Please. call me Helen. My son is in your hands now," her voice was sad, and Akihara put her hand delicately on her shoulder, smiling warmly, as tears started to flow down her cheeks.  
  
"Yes, I'm taking good care of him. Don't cry. It is not your fault that you two would be separated. You have no choice... because you don't want to take his innocent life, and yet you cannot afford to bring him up. You two will meet again one day. Please come back."  
  
Helen nodded and entrusted her son into Akihara's arms. Young Hanamichi was still confused, and he whined for his mother. Helen turned and walked away. not looking back, and disappeared amongst the barren sakura trees. He finally understood and he looked at Akihara sadly. "Oka-chan doesn't want me anymore."  
  
"Iya iya. She's just leaving you in my care for the moment. She will come back for you one day, I promise. You only need to wait. Come, let me take you to your room. It is inside that nice big house." As she had already expected, the innocent Hanamichi smiled at the sight, seeming happy. Other children were looking at them, and most of them were smiling while others were waving. Hanamichi waved back cheerfully.  
  
His room was shared with three other boys, and he learnt that their names were Kiyota Nobunga, Rukawa Kaede and Soichiro Jin. Hanamichi marvelled at the large, comfortable-looking room and Akihara put his luggage next to his bed and started to help him unpack. His small hands fingered the covers of his blanket. He had always slept with his mother on an old bed, with only a thin sheet of fabric to cover them. The blanket was made of wool, which was very warm. His bed looked much, much newer than the one that he had always slept in, and much more comfortable.  
  
The room was empty, except for the two of them. Akihara finished with the luggage and heaved a sigh. "Now, Sakuragi Hanamichi, you have to go to school. You came just in time for the new school year. Now, you're seven, aren't you? Let's get you to elementary school. I heard that you already studied Kindergarten, so it shouldn't be any problem to you."  
  
He nodded. "I knew that already." Akihara took him by hand gently and led him to the school just behind the large house. The school was smaller, but looked different. The house he was going to live in looked warm, cosy, and the building was Victorian. The school looked more solemn, and more modern. He stiffened and hesitated to go into the school, but Akihara's gentle persuading made him enter his classroom. The teacher was already in there, and the class had about twenty students. He never saw so many students in his life. During kindergarten, there were only about ten or eleven.  
  
"Sensei, I leave this boy to you. Namae wa Sakuragi Hanamichi desu."  
  
The teacher adjusted his glasses and nodded and gestured Hanamichi to sit down near the window. Feeling a little afraid, he sat down. The boy at the next table stared at him. "Why do you have red hair?" Hanamichi replied uncertainly, "Because my mother has red hair too." The boy laughed, pointing at his hair. "You look like a red-haired monkey."  
  
"Teme!" Hanamichi growled and the whole class looked at him. The teacher said coldly, "Watch your language." He blushed furiously, and the boy in front of him grunted. "Do'aho." Insulted, he wanted to hit the boy, but he restrained himself as his mother had always told him to be a good boy. The boy turned to look at him. Curiously at first, and then he looked away. "Looks like a baka to me." A vein popped on Hanamichi's head, but he stopped himself, again.  
  
"He's Rukawa Kaede. He is proud." The other boy stuck his tongue out. "You still look like a red-haired monkey."  
  
"You're a wild monkey," Hanamichi stuck his tongue out as well, and the teacher had a vein pop on his forehead. "Kiyota! Sakuragi! Stop!" They looked at each other, and both faces darkened as realization hit them. "You're my room-mate!" They cried out in unison. Rukawa grunted again, and fell to sleep on his table at the speed of sound (Kai: Couldn't help it! *LOL*).  
  
After school ended, Kiyota and Hanamichi were still glaring at each other, pacing towards the canteen for lunch at the same time. The rule was to eat with their room-mates, and Rukawa had rolled his eyes when he learnt of that. Soichiro Jin was a little older than them, so he was not in their class. They thought him warm and friendly, and Kiyota especially admired him.  
  
"Jin-chan is soooooo nice!" Kiyota's eyes enlarged and sparkled. Hanamichi and Rukawa sweatdropped. Jin just smiled. "Arigato, Nobu-chan! Here's the food!" They were served with a meal tray, and the meal looked delicious, especially to Hanamichi, who never ate a decent meal. "Sugoi! We have sushi! And miso soup! Sugoi sugoi sugoi!"  
  
"Do'aho."  
  
Hanamichi gave him a killer look, but Rukawa just looked away and yawned.  
  
"Itadaskimasu!" they chanted together (with the whole canteen of children). Hanamichi thought of his mother as he ate. He wondered whether she was eating too. He had always been eating with his mother ever since he knew how to on his own. "Oka-chan." Hanamichi stifled a sob. Rukawa gazed at him curiously. "I miss my Oka-chan." They looked at him in sympathy. "Oka-chan is only eating porridge now. While I am eating well." Akihara walked by as Hanamichi started to cry. She held him close, and he cried softly on her shoulder. She comforted him gently and stroked his hair.  
  
"Hana-chan, don't worry. Your Oka-chan still loves you. I know," Jin stood next to Hanamichi, trying to help. Kiyota blinked, and Rukawa. had no expression, even though he felt like he wanted to help. Hanamichi rose from Akihara's arms and went back to his food, eating hungrily. Nearly the whole canteen sweat-dropped.  
  
That night, Hanamichi could not sleep. The bed was comfortable, but he missed sleeping with his mother. "Only if Oka-chan is here to share this nice bed with me." he muttered to himself softly. He had pulled his knees towards his face, and buried him head behind them. Rukawa was at the next bed, not being able to sleep as well. He heard Hanamichi's words clearly, and sighed.  
  
"Kaede-chan, I heard you. Come out of your blanket."  
  
Reluctantly, Rukawa sat down on his bed. "Ah." Hanamichi looked annoyed at first, and he noticed Rukawa's messy hair and laughed, pointing at it. "Your hair has perked up! Just like a fox. I saw one when I was in the zoo." Rukawa, blushing, tried to ignore him. "Do'aho." Hanamichi growled. "I'm a Tensai, you heard me? That's what Oka-chan said too."  
  
Rukawa fixed his gaze on Hanamichi. "You love your Oka-chan a lot. Right?" He smiled warmly and nodded, his expression softening. "Oka-chan loves me a lot. We do everything together." "I don't have a Oka-chan. My Oto-chan said that she went to a faraway place. and I will never see her again. I wonder where she went." Hanamichi chuckled.  
  
"Three full sentences. Suteki. I haven't heard you say more than two or three words today."  
  
"Baka." Rukawa deadpanned. "I hate my Oto-chan." "Do-shite?" Hanamichi asked eagerly. "I never saw my Oto-chan. I don't know if I have one." Rukawa shook his head. "My Oto-chan said that he didn't want me, and put me here, in the Orphanage."  
  
"This place is called an orphanage?" Hanamichi marvelled. "It is a hard word. Should I learn it?" Rukawa was surprised at Hanamichi's naiveness. Well, almost all kids are naïve and innocent, but he did not LOOK naïve. "Baka. Oyasumi nasai." Hanamichi growled as Rukawa tucked himself back into his bed. "Now, no one can talk to the Tensai."  
  
"Just shut up and go to sleep. You're noisy." Kiyota cracked an eye open and closed again. Hanamichi just blinked and went under his covers, enjoying the comfort of the material that was embracing his small, delicate body. 


	8. [Part III] Nothingness

Author's Note: SD original characters belong to Takehiko-sama and blah. ^_^ ARGH! Finally, the 3rd part. ^^;;; Pretty much one of the most complicating fics I have ever written. *sweatdrops*  
  
Chapter 1: Nothingness  
  
Hanamichi glared at the fox-eyed boy in front of him, who simply grunted and walked away. He tried to argue, but stopped when he saw nothing but sorrow in Rukawa's eyes. "Matte. Kitsune. Is what you said really true? Demo. I don't remember anything." Rukawa continued staring at him with his cold, piercing eyes. "Ah."  
  
Hanamichi blinked. "Demo. I thought that you live with your." "I live with no one. Just shut up now," Rukawa muttered icily as he started to dribble the ball. Kiyota was standing at the side and yawning.  
  
"Do you guys always stay overnight in this dreary place to practise?"  
  
Hanamichi answered, in a smug tone. "Yeah. I always knew that a monkey like you would never be as dedicated as the Tensai to play basketball at this hour." "NANI?" Kiyota yelled back, his fists trembling while trying to hold back his intended punches and kicks for Hanamichi. The latter just laughed and picked up a basketball from the crate.  
  
"What else are you going to DO here? You already told me who I'm supposed to know, haven't you? Now go back home to your cozy bed, lazy."  
  
He was fuming, but instead of flaming and throwing insults as usual, he managed to continue firmly. "Ever heard of Akihara Takako? She was the Matron. I can't believe it! You left at thirteen years old and actually FORGOT about it? I thought you and Rukawa looked pretty familiar when we had our match last year." Sakuragi shrugged and started to practise, his control of the ball incredibly smooth. much smoother than before, and much to Kiyota's surprise.  
  
"You've improved, you know."  
  
"Duh. I'm already a Tensai, you idiot."  
  
"STOP THAT TENSAI THING!" Kiyota burst angrily. "It's. driving me nuts." "Sokka," Hanamichi made another new movement that even caused Rukawa to stop and look at him. A vein popped on Kiyota's forehead. "OKAY, listen to this. Akihara-sensei. She passed away." Rukawa stared at Kiyota and blinked.  
  
"Well. who is she to me?" Hanamichi was laughing a little. "I don't think I know of her." Rukawa and Kiyota glared at him, confused. "You. don't know who she is?" "Ah." Hanamichi stopped and he eyed the basket slyly. The backboard was new, and so was the basket. The whole thing was damaged by some vandalizing trouble-makers last month, and the whole team had to pay together for it, since the trouble-makers were not caught.  
  
"Answer a question, Sakuragi. What is your childhood like?" At that point, Kiyota felt a little suspicious. "AND, how did you learn your moves by not playing basketball for such a long time?" Rukawa rolled his eyes and went back to dribbling. Kiyota was surprised that Rukawa Kaede, MVP winner, was only practising dribbling. HELLO?  
  
"My. childhood?" Hanamichi stopped. "I don't know. Oh, and thanks to the back injury, I have subscribed to cable television and watched the NBA so often, the bill is on the verge of blowing up." Kiyota snorted and Rukawa blinked.  
  
Rukawa Kaede. I know you hear me, and you sensed my presence. Speak, young man. Do not be afraid of losing your inner self to the world. That can only make you braver, and this error of yours played a part in the conflicts and catastrophes of the time in the past.  
  
"The. what? Who?"  
  
"Kitsune? What are you doing?" Hanamichi nudged him softly. "You look. sort of dazed. You're weird today." "Sumimasen," Rukawa snapped, his head throbbing. not with pain, just with some strange. energy?  
  
Huh? Am I going crazy?  
  
Iie, Rukawa. I am Aphrodite.  
  
Rukawa breathed deeply. What was this. thing that appeared out of nowhere. In his mind, he saw a beautiful woman... Astonishingly elegant, and he recognized that power. Her body was glowing brightly. Radiating warm light that caressed hi skin.  
  
You are. WHAT?  
  
Aphrodite. Venus, in other words. I have come to aid you. For you, together with your soul-mate, would be the key to averting a Cosmic catastrophe in the future. at the END of time.  
  
Hanamichi looked worriedly at the blank-looking Rukawa. It was as if. as if he had a sudden blast of something in his brain. Usually, that person would end up dead. He shuddered at the thought and screamed silently in panic. Kiyota looked at Rukawa curiously, his eyebrows furrowed. "What's with him?"  
  
"I don't know. He is usually not like that. I mean, he looks as if his spirit has flown off or something."  
  
Kiyota sighed. "Oh yeah, by the way, Kiyota, my aunt said that I was involved in some kind of accident when I was young. I think it was a fire or explosion or something like that. That's what remained of my insignificant childhood." "OH, now there's a possibility. You have anorexia?"  
  
"It's AMNESIA, idiot!" Hanamichi started laughing, and clutching his stomach. "Anorexia? WAHAHAHAH!" Another vein popped on Kiyota's forehead. "TEME!" "Whatever, but I'm sure that we grew up in the same orphanage. Me and Jin got out first, followed by Rukawa, then you." "Matte. Soichiro is in this too?" "Hai!" Kiyota grinned. Hanamichi raised an eyebrow. "What was that for?" "Hm?" "That cheeky monkey face of yours?" "NANI?" Kiyota growled menacingly at the now laughing red-head.  
  
All this while. Rukawa still had not moved an inch. Hanamichi glanced nervously at him. Kiyota looked between them curiously. "You two a couple or something?" "Iya!" Hanamichi yelled immediately, blushing. "Why would we like each other? He's such a KITSUNE!" Kiyota gave up teasing Hanamichi and concentrated on Rukawa. At the mean time.  
  
Demo. Afro. Whatever. Venus-sama, ano. what are you saying? Or did I fall asleep while standing?  
  
Rukawa found himself engulfed in darkness. With no feeling of any of his body parts, no feeling of his muscles and bones. Everything was empty. This feeling was familiar.  
  
Aphrodite. You didn't fall asleep. I pulled your spirit out.  
  
E? What Cosmic Catastrophe?  
  
He found himself afraid. Very afraid. He never had a real phobia about anything, but he felt afraid of the sudden emptiness. He had been experiencing that dark, empty feeling ever since he entered Shohoku, but he told no one. He suffered during the late nights, when that feeling came, causing his sleepiness in the day and his reluctance to remain alone by himself at night. But now. it was day.  
  
Rukawa, I can read your mind, you know? This feeling must be filled, for it symbolizes the Hole of the Universe. It must be filled by that Other part of the Soul. Cosmic Catastrophe is the destined calamity of Man, it is the war of the stars. The Umbra Race and the Neubra Race - The opposite races of the stars. The Hole is caused by their battle and it is up to your Soul to fill it up and to stop the war. If it is not filled, the whole universe shall be destroyed.  
  
Rukawa listened the whole time, feeling a strain on his mind. He could not understand why this happened so suddenly, but he understood the importance of her message.  
  
Ano. Who is my other soul-mate?  
  
Only you yourself know. And remember. to solve that, you must overcome your inner self. take that mask away.  
  
Slowly, the voice faded off, and so did the darkness.  
  
"Oi, Kitsune! Daijoubu?" That familiar voice. Annoying, yes, a little maybe, but comforting. So comforting that he almost smiled in relief. "Sakuragi?" The other boy sighed. "So the fox is still sane." "Do'aho." Grunting, he walked away, pondering over what he had encountered. "That is weird." Abruptly, he put the basketball back into the crate and left the Shohoku gym, leaving two people with very idiotic-looking expressions.  
  
Chapter 2: Charmed  
  
"How. on Earth." Rukawa's hushed voice broke the silence of the empty street. "Nani. nanishiterun. desu ka?" The voice. it came again. Only that it was singing a beautiful, soothing tune, that relieved his tense muscles. There were no words to the song, just a simple tune. However, it sounded. heavenly.  
  
He wanted to question Aphrodite, but stopped himself. His questions were too many to be answered, and moreover, talking was not his style of communication, if they was any, anyway. Those questions of his, he believed, could only be answered by himself, that was why he had to search for those answers.  
  
Snow started to fall from the sky, flake after flake of delicate whiteness. He caught one on the tip of his tongue, the snowflake settling softly on its moisture. He loved doing that ever since he was young. before he left the Orphanage. He had left before Sakuragi. He would recognize the red-head anywhere. and was puzzled at first when Sakuragi did not seem to remember him. He ignored that fact later, because he did not care. At least, that was what he would like to think.  
  
He liked Sakuragi. A lot. Even before leaving the Orphanage. He recalled the fateful day when his uncle fetched him from the gate.  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
13-year-old Rukawa looked at Hanamichi, his blue orbs glistening with tears. The red-head was, surprisingly, in total control of himself. Silently, he removed his old scarf and put it around Rukawa's neck.  
  
"Ganbatte ne, Kaede-chan," Hanamichi smiled. "We'll definitely meet each other again. I'll be living in Kanagawa, with my Oto-san, who will be coming tomorrow. Remember! I'll be in Kanagawa!" Rukawa nodded, looking sad and lost. Hanamichi took Rukawa's hand and put something in it. He opened up and gasped in awe. It was a beautiful self-made charm.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu, Hanamichi. I don't know why to say." Kaede blinked as a tall, burly man walked towards him. "Kaede, let's get in the car. Your mother's waiting." "Ah. Jaa, Hanamichi!"  
  
"Jaa! Remember to take care of the scarf! I knitted it!" The voice had echoed in his ears again and again, while he looked back from the car. A tear trickled down his cheek. "Jaa, Hanamichi. I promise, I'll find you."  
  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
Rukawa took a deep breath of the chilly air and stuck a gloved hand into the pocket of his coat, pulling out a tiny velvet box. He tossed it into the air as he walked, and it fell into his possession again. Slowly, he opened the cover, revealing the very same charm that Hanamichi had given him when they were both thirteen and leaving the Orphanage. He examined every detail of the beautiful looking charm. A tear-shaped bead of clear quartz with pink sequined flowers on top of it. The scarf that he was currently wearing now was the one that Hanamichi made for him. Even though it looked old, and needed a few extra stitches from time to time, Rukawa treasured it.  
  
Hana-chan. He is so much like a friend, yet so much of a rival. How can he forget about me? I'm supposed to be his best friend. Ever since the first few days of school, we were like brothers. He. nan de.  
  
A wave of uncertainty passed him as he passed the Sakuragi Residence. It was similar to his. Lonely, and very quiet. He wondered if Hanamichi still lived with his father, or even met up with his mother. Maybe he had siblings? Just then, Rukawa realized how little he knew about Hanamichi, even though he was his best friend in the past. He felt hurt when Hanamichi hated him starting from the very start when they entered Shohoku. Very hurt.  
  
It was never his idea to school in Kanagawa. It was for Sakuragi Hanamichi. He tried to look for the red-head in the district, but never found him when he was still in junior high. And he admitted to Shohoku, feeling near hopeless. But they met. And he was suffering from amnesia. How he did, was never known. It was strange that that red-head never spoke of it. The snow started falling faster, and the chilly wind struck his bare face hard.  
  
Shimatta. Must get home soon.  
  
Silently, he fought against the wind as he wound the scarf around his face, leaving only his eyes. He removed the keys from his pockets and stuck it in the key-hole of a gate, which opened. He slid another into the door behind the gate and finally entered the warm interior of his house. His eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at the living room.  
  
He was SURE that he came into the right house, since the keys fitted and such. He remembered that the walls were white, and the whole house was full of silence and was cold, literally. Now, the walls were a beautiful shade of light blue, compromising his white marble floor and midnight blue couch. The rest of the furniture were the usual. mostly black, white and midnight blue.  
  
On the table was a parcel. A parcel wrapped in glossy white paper, and light blue ribbons. "Nani de yo." he said under his breath, softly. He hardly received presents, even during occasions like Christmases and birthdays. He hardly knew his relatives, and his parents were always away. and always forgetting his presence.  
  
He hated to admit it, but he liked getting presents. At least, some one had showed that he or she cared. While relishing the feeling of receiving a gift, he wondered why and how it got in the house. Slowly, he removed the paper neatly to reveal a large box. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw its contents. The box was half-filled with folded stars in gold paper, and on it, was Sakuragi Hanamichi's diary.  
  
With a start, he dropped the box on the floor, and the gold stars rolled out, glistening under the light. "Ko. kore wa." Gasping, Rukawa picked the diary up again. Why was that do'aho's diary in that box? A crystal was in the box as well. It was of a translucent blue. Resembling how he showed himself to the world - Icy.  
  
"RED-HAIRED MONKEY!"  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Sparks flew between the two "monkeys" and Hanamichi turned away. "I won't waste my time on a stupid animal." "Now WHO's the stupid ANIMAL, Sakuragi, hm?" Kiyota growled. Sakuragi laughed and pointed at Kiyota. "YOU!" "NANI???"  
  
"Whatever. It's late. I'm going home."  
  
"Demo. what about Akihara-sensei?"  
  
"Huh?" Hanamichi blinked. "What about her?"  
  
A vein popped on Kiyota's fist. "She's the matron of the orphanage AND she passed away! She took you in when you're little!" Hanamichi shrugged. "I don't know her." Kiyota sweat-dropped as Hanamichi grabbed his bag and marched out of the gym, singing his "Ore wa Tensai" song. A stone- like structure was wrapped in gray paper in front of his door, addressed to him.  
  
1 Hanamichi raised an eyebrow. "Ne? A gift?" He ripped the paper open and stared at what he received. "A PINK crystal? Who would give this kind of stuff to me, ne." Yawning, he ignored his own question and entered his house, slamming the door behind him. 


	9. Charmed

Chapter 2: Charmed  
  
"How. on Earth." Rukawa's hushed voice broke the silence of the empty street. "Nani. nanishiterun. desu ka?" The voice. it came again. Only that it was singing a beautiful, soothing tune, that relieved his tense muscles. There were no words to the song, just a simple tune. However, it sounded. heavenly.  
  
He wanted to question Aphrodite, but stopped himself. His questions were too many to be answered, and moreover, talking was not his style of communication, if they was any, anyway. Those questions of his, he believed, could only be answered by himself, that was why he had to search for those answers.  
  
Snow started to fall from the sky, flake after flake of delicate whiteness. He caught one on the tip of his tongue, the snowflake settling softly on its moisture. He loved doing that ever since he was young. before he left the Orphanage. He had left before Sakuragi. He would recognize the red-head anywhere. and was puzzled at first when Sakuragi did not seem to remember him. He ignored that fact later, because he did not care. At least, that was what he would like to think.  
  
He liked Sakuragi. A lot. Even before leaving the Orphanage. He recalled the fateful day when his uncle fetched him from the gate.  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
13-year-old Rukawa looked at Hanamichi, his blue orbs glistening with tears. The red-head was, surprisingly, in total control of himself. Silently, he removed his old scarf and put it around Rukawa's neck.  
  
"Ganbatte ne, Kaede-chan," Hanamichi smiled. "We'll definitely meet each other again. I'll be living in Kanagawa, with my Oto-san, who will be coming tomorrow. Remember! I'll be in Kanagawa!" Rukawa nodded, looking sad and lost. Hanamichi took Rukawa's hand and put something in it. He opened up and gasped in awe. It was a beautiful self-made charm.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu, Hanamichi. I don't know why to say." Kaede blinked as a tall, burly man walked towards him. "Kaede, let's get in the car. Your mother's waiting." "Ah. Jaa, Hanamichi!"  
  
"Jaa! Remember to take care of the scarf! I knitted it!" The voice had echoed in his ears again and again, while he looked back from the car. A tear trickled down his cheek. "Jaa, Hanamichi. I promise, I'll find you."  
  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
Rukawa took a deep breath of the chilly air and stuck a gloved hand into the pocket of his coat, pulling out a tiny velvet box. He tossed it into the air as he walked, and it fell into his possession again. Slowly, he opened the cover, revealing the very same charm that Hanamichi had given him when they were both thirteen and leaving the Orphanage. He examined every detail of the beautiful looking charm. A tear-shaped bead of clear quartz with pink sequined flowers on top of it. The scarf that he was currently wearing now was the one that Hanamichi made for him. Even though it looked old, and needed a few extra stitches from time to time, Rukawa treasured it.  
  
Hana-chan. He is so much like a friend, yet so much of a rival. How can he forget about me? I'm supposed to be his best friend. Ever since the first few days of school, we were like brothers. He. nan de.  
  
A wave of uncertainty passed him as he passed the Sakuragi Residence. It was similar to his. Lonely, and very quiet. He wondered if Hanamichi still lived with his father, or even met up with his mother. Maybe he had siblings? Just then, Rukawa realized how little he knew about Hanamichi, even though he was his best friend in the past. He felt hurt when Hanamichi hated him starting from the very start when they entered Shohoku. Very hurt.  
  
It was never his idea to school in Kanagawa. It was for Sakuragi Hanamichi. He tried to look for the red-head in the district, but never found him when he was still in junior high. And he admitted to Shohoku, feeling near hopeless. But they met. And he was suffering from amnesia. How he did, was never known. It was strange that that red-head never spoke of it. The snow started falling faster, and the chilly wind struck his bare face hard.  
  
Shimatta. Must get home soon.  
  
Silently, he fought against the wind as he wound the scarf around his face, leaving only his eyes. He removed the keys from his pockets and stuck it in the key-hole of a gate, which opened. He slid another into the door behind the gate and finally entered the warm interior of his house. His eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at the living room.  
  
He was SURE that he came into the right house, since the keys fitted and such. He remembered that the walls were white, and the whole house was full of silence and was cold, literally. Now, the walls were a beautiful shade of light blue, compromising his white marble floor and midnight blue couch. The rest of the furniture were the usual. mostly black, white and midnight blue.  
  
On the table was a parcel. A parcel wrapped in glossy white paper, and light blue ribbons. "Nani de yo." he said under his breath, softly. He hardly received presents, even during occasions like Christmases and birthdays. He hardly knew his relatives, and his parents were always away. and always forgetting his presence.  
  
He hated to admit it, but he liked getting presents. At least, some one had showed that he or she cared. While relishing the feeling of receiving a gift, he wondered why and how it got in the house. Slowly, he removed the paper neatly to reveal a large box. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw its contents. The box was half-filled with folded stars in gold paper, and on it, was Sakuragi Hanamichi's diary.  
  
With a start, he dropped the box on the floor, and the gold stars rolled out, glistening under the light. "Ko. kore wa." Gasping, Rukawa picked the diary up again. Why was that do'aho's diary in that box? A crystal was in the box as well. It was of a translucent blue. Resembling how he showed himself to the world - Icy.  
  
"RED-HAIRED MONKEY!"  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Sparks flew between the two "monkeys" and Hanamichi turned away. "I won't waste my time on a stupid animal." "Now WHO's the stupid ANIMAL, Sakuragi, hm?" Kiyota growled. Sakuragi laughed and pointed at Kiyota. "YOU!" "NANI???"  
  
"Whatever. It's late. I'm going home."  
  
"Demo. what about Akihara-sensei?"  
  
"Huh?" Hanamichi blinked. "What about her?"  
  
A vein popped on Kiyota's fist. "She's the matron of the orphanage AND she passed away! She took you in when you're little!" Hanamichi shrugged. "I don't know her." Kiyota sweat-dropped as Hanamichi grabbed his bag and marched out of the gym, singing his "Ore wa Tensai" song. A stone- like structure was wrapped in gray paper in front of his door, addressed to him.  
  
Hanamichi raised an eyebrow. "Ne? A gift?" He ripped the paper open and stared at what he received. "A PINK crystal? Who would give this kind of stuff to me, ne." Yawning, he ignored his own question and entered his house, slamming the door behind him. 


End file.
